paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
5x01 I'm So Happy
Sky: Hi. It’s you, you’re here! Hey Blue, look who’s here. Blue waves to the viewers Sky: This is great. I love it when come over, it makes me so, happy. But what is it about you coming over that makes me so happy? Maybe it’s the way you helping me find Blue, or the fact, that you’re so friendly, or maybe, it’s the way you ring bell that makes me feel so happy. Hey what about you, what makes you happy? Really? That is so nice. (then Sky goes over to Blue) Sky: Hey Blue, how about you, what makes you happy? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen) Sky: Yeah. We’ll play Blue’s Clues to figure it out. '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: So remember: Blue’s pawprints will be on the clues. Blue’s Clues. (Sky's hand movement made it "boing" off) Sky: You know what we now, our handy dandy... Kid: Notebook! Sky: Notebook, right. You know, that is another new thing that makes so happy about you, the way you always say “notebook” when i say “handy dandy”. (then she goes to Side Table Drawer) Side Table: Hi Sky. Sky: Hi Side Table Drawer. Ooh. You know, you have a really nice smile. Side Table: (giggles) Thanks. Sky: Seeing Side Table’s smile is, is making me smile. Oh, I see you smiling too. Side Table: Seeing a smile, always makes me smile too. Here’s your notebook. Sky: Thanks. (music starts) Sky: '''To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: '''Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: '''A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: '''Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! You ready? It’s time to look for Blue’s Clues to figure out: what makes Blue happy. Will you help? Thanks. Can you show me which way Blue went? Kid: That way. Sky: That way. Great. Come on. (then she goes to the kitchen) Sky: '''We are looking for Blue's clues Sky: You know, that’s another thing about you that makes me happy, the way you find clues. You know, I wonder where they are? Kid: A clue! Sky: I make you happy, too? That is so nice. Kid: Sky, a clue. (then she looks at the fridge and sees the clue) Sky: Oh, there’s a clue. (then she goes over to the clue) Sky: On this pathway. We need our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook. Right. I do love the way you say that. Okay, a pathway. Sky drawing: Let’s make an arc here, and a line that swerves a little, like this, some squiggles for grass and there, a pathway. Sky: So what could make Blue happy with a pathway? (gasps) Now, that’s a great idea! But we should probably find two more clues, just to be sure. Periwinkle: Peri, pocus, hocus, crocus! Sky: Ooh, I wonder who that is. (she gets up) Periwinkle: One, two… Sky: It’s coming from outside. (then she goes out the kitchen door and sees Periwinkle at the picnic table) Periwinkle: Hi, Sky. (then she goes over to him) Sky: Hi, Periwinkle. What are you doing? Periwinkle: One of my favorite things in the the whole world. It makes me pretty happy. Sky: Oh, yeah? Well, what is it? Periwinkle: See if you can figure it out. I play with this wand and use this cape and say these words: Peri, pocus, hocus, crocus! Sky: What do you think makes Periwinkle happy? Kid: Magic tricks! Sky: Magic tricks. Periwinkle, do magic tricks make you happy? Periwinkle: Yep! I love doing my magic tricks. You want to see the best trick ever? Sky: I'd love to see the best trick ever. Periwinkle: Okay. First I place my magic balls here. Then I cover them with my cape, and say these words: Peri, pocus, hocus, crocus! Count with me, okay? 1, 2, 3! See? The balls disappeared. Sky: (clapping) Wow, great trick. Periwinkle: Thanks. Peri, pocus, gotta gocus. Sky: Okay, bye. Shovel: (roars and giggles) Sky: Those are some happy giggles. (then she gets up and comes up to Shovel) Sky: Oh, it's Shovel. What's going on? Shovel: I'm painting a picture. Sky: (whispers) Come on. (then she goes over and sits next to Shovel's easel) Sky: Hey, Shovel, does painting make you happy? Shovel: Yeah, but something else makes me happy, too. See if you can figure out what it is? It's an animal that lived a long time ago and it roars. Sky: What do you think makes Shovel happy? Kid: Dinosaurs! Sky: Dinosaurs! Shovel, do dinosaurs make you happy? Shovel: Uh, huh. Dinosaurs are so big and I used to scared of them, but now I like to pretend to be a dinosaur, like this. (roars) Sky: Whoa, you make a mighty fine dinosaur. Will you be a dinosaur? Let's see. Be a dinosaur. Kid: (roars) Sky: Impressive roar. (laughs) You know, that's another thing you do that makes me happy; the way you roar. Tickety: 1, 2, cha, cha, cha. Sky: You know, that sounds like Tickety. Bye, Shovel. Keep roaring. Shovel roars (then Sky sees Tickety on the table dancing) Sky: Tickety looks really happy. She's smiling and everything. Hi, Tickety. Tickety: Oh, hi, Sky. Sky: What is making you so happy? Tickety: See if you figure it out? I like to play my music, move feet and shake my hips. Sky: What do you think makes Tickety happy? Kid: Dancing! Sky: Dancing. Tickety, does dancing make you happy? Tickety: Uh huh. I'm so happy when I dance. Try it. (then Sky starts dancing) Sky: Whoa. Hey, dance with us, will you? (laughs) Nice moves! Well, Tickety... We've got to boogie if we're going to find any more clues. (with the music) Cha, cha, cha. Bye. Tickety: Bye. (Sky continues dancing until she gets to the kitchen door) Kid: A clue, a clue! Sky: Yeah, dancing makes me happy, too. Kid: No, a clue. (then she turns around and sees the clue on the door) Sky: You found our second clue! And it's on this, door. We need our handy dandy... Kid: Notebook! Sky: Notebook, right. I love that part. Okay, so let's draw a door. Sky drawing: First a line that goes up and arcs around for the door, then a circle for the knob, and we have a door. Sky: So what could make Blue happy with a pathway, and a door? Smart idea. Let's keep looking for our last clue, so we can know for sure. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Sky: That sound makes me so happy, I want get the mail. '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) Mailbox: Hiya, Sky. Sky: Hi, Mailbox. Oh. You know, I was just wondering. What makes you happy? Mailbox: Uh, well, whistling makes me happy. (whistles) And, umm, waving my flag, and being outside telling jokes. And of course, bringing you your letter. (then Mailbox opens up and Sky grabs the letter) Sky: Wow. I guess lots of things make you happy. Mailbox: You might just say I'm just happy being Mailbox. Well, see ya Sky. Sky: Bye, Mailbox. Thanks. We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. Sky: Oh, look. It's a letter from our friends. (The music playing during the Mailtime Segment was an instrumental version of "Things I Love to Do" from the audio version of "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt.") Girl: Hi, Sky. I'm making my dog happy. He loves to fetch the ball. His tail wags when he's happy. (she fills his bowl up with water) Water makes him happy too, especially when he's thirsty. Shake my hand. (giggles) I guess we make each other happy. Bye, Sky. Sky: Bye. Boy: Sky, Blue. It's me, Felix! (then she gets up and heads to the window seat and sees Felix calling from the board game of his neighborhood) Felix: Can you help me? Sky: Felix needs our help. (then Blue skidoos right in) Sky: Great idea, Blue! Let's go to. '''Blue skidoo, we can too! (then she skidoos right in, sees Felix and went to what was going on) Sky: Looks like Felix is playing basketball. (Felix throws the ball to the hoop but he misses) Sky: I wonder what's wrong? (then he tries again but misses) Felix: Hi. I'm feeling sad. Can you help me? Sky: Of course. We'll try to help. (then she goes over to him) Sky: Why you feeling sad, Felix? Felix: I can't get the ball in the basket. Sky: Oh. That's a tough thing to do. Felix: I'm not sure what I should do. Maybe I should throw the ball down on the ground, or maybe, I should keep practicing. (Sky pops in) Sky: What do you think Felix should do? Kid: Keep practicing. Sky: Keep practicing. That's a great idea. (then he tries again but he misses it again) Sky: The more you practice Felix, the better you'll be. Felix: Okay. If I keep practicing, I'll hopefully get one in the basket. (Blue gives him the ball, then he throws it and it finally goes through the basket and everyone cheered) Sky: Good job, Felix! You did it! Felix: Thanks! I don't feel sad anymore. (then Sky walks up to the viewers) Sky: It looks like Felix is feeling better. Girl: But I'm not. Sky: Uh oh. Sounds like someone else needs our help. Bye, Felix. Felix: Thanks for helping. (then the girls leave and then come to a girl who looks angry) Girl: Hi. I'm Mary Ann. And I'm angry. Sky: Oh, well. (she goes over to her) Why are you angry, Mary Ann? Mary Ann: I want to swing! But all the swings are taken. Sky: Yeah. All the swings are taken. Mary Ann: I don't know what I should do. Should I sit on the ground and watch, or should I ask to have a turn next? Sky: What do you think she should do? Kid: Ask for a turn. Sky: Yeah. Ask for a turn. Smart thinking. Mary Ann: I guess I should ask for my turn, and try the slide until they're ready. (then she goes to them and asked) Mary Ann: When you're done, can I have a turn on the swing? Boy: Yeah! Girl: Sure. Mary Ann: Okay. I'll wait for my turn on the slide. (then Sky gets and then Mary Ann gets on the slide) Mary Ann: Yahoo! This slide is great! I'm not angry anymore. (then Blue has a turn on the slide and then Mary Ann goes again) Mary Ann: (giggles) Thank you for helping figure out what to do. Sky: You're welcome Mary Ann. (then the boy gets off the swing and lets Mary Ann on) Boy: Can you help me too? Sky: Come on. (then the girls come to a boy sitting on a bench) Boy: Hi. I'm Trevor. Sky: Hi, Trevor. (then they sit with him on the sides) Sky: You look a little worried. Trevor: I am. I'm nervous, because I think I lost my favorite toy. (Blue hugs Trevor) Sky: Oh. I'd be nervous too if I couldn't find Boris. She's my duck. Trevor: Do you think I should go back to where I was before and look for my toy? Or maybe I should yell "Toy?" Sky: What do you think Trevor should do? Kid: Go back and look. Sky: Yeah. Go back, and look for the toy. Good thinking. Blue & Trevor '''Go Back '''Go Back '''Go Back '''Go back to where you were. Trevor: I'll go back and look at the monkey bars. That's where I was just playing. Thanks. I'm not so worried anymore. (then Trevor leaves) Sky: You're welcome, Trevor. You know, I think he's gonna find his toy. Wow. You really helped everyone feel a lot better. (then Blue leaves) Sky: Oh, yeah. We still have to find our third clue. Come on. (then the girls skidoo back and when Sky gets back, she runs off, and then Blue leaves a pawprint on the viewers, then Sky comes back) Sky: Phew! I'm still not used to those skidoos. (laughs) Miss anything? Kid: A clue, a clue! Sky: I missed a clue? (then she leaves the window seat to look for the clue. Then when she looked at the viewers, she spot the clue and was surprised) Sky: Oh my! (she walks up to the viewers and was very amazed) Sky: There's a clue on, you! I can't believe it. Wow. (she looks around at the viewers) What does it feel like to be a clue? Okay, you the clue. We need to write you down in our handy dandy... you say it. Kid: Notebook! Sky: Notebook, right! Ooh, hold that pose. (then she gets ready to draw the viewers) Sky: Alright. You look like, a person, like this. Sky drawing: We'll draw a round shape for your head, and lines for your body. Your hands and arms, your legs and feet, eyes and a mouth. Look, it's you! Sky: You're our third clue! We have all three clues to help us figure out: what makes Blue happy. We need to sit in our... Kid: Thinking chair. Sky: Thinking chair. Let's go. (then she goes to the thinking chair and sits down) Sky: Okay. Now that we're in our thinking chair, let's think. So, what could make Blue happy with a pathway, a door, and you? Ooh. Well let's say, the pathway could lead somewhere. Like, to the door. Yeah. And then, maybe you could walk up the pathway to the door. But, what would you be doing if you walked up the pathway to the door? Kid: Coming over! Sky: Coming over. Yeah. Blue is happy, when you come over. Just like me. We just figured out Blue's Clues! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Sky: Ooh. That's another thing about you that makes me happy, you are so smart! Wow. You really do a lot of things that make me and Blue happy. I mean, really happy. So happy, I wanna sing about it! (Sky gets up and sings) Sky: '''Maybe it's the way you ring the bell '''It just makes me want to yell '''It makes us happy, so happy when you're here '''Maybe it's the way you like to roar Shovel: Just like a dinosaur! Sky: '''It makes us happy, so happy when you're here '''You make us want to jump for joy Trevor: You helped me find my missing toy! Sky: '''It makes us happy, so happy when you're here! Sky: Hey, will you sing along with me? Great. Okay, repeat after me. You ready? Here we go. '''I'm so happy! '''I'm elated! '''I'm so giddy, jolly, merry...now that you're here! '''Whether it's the way you find a clue '''You're a friend to me and Blue '''It makes us happy, so happy when you're here Sky: Goodbye. Come over again soon. '''It makes us happy, so happy when you're here! '''THE END Category:Fun with Sky